Total Drama India
by GermanyMadridista4Life
Summary: The rangers from Toronto Zoo: Heather, Gwen, Noah, Courtney, Trent, Harold and LeShawna, get a big surprise. And an adventurous and dangerous trip to an Asian country *on hiatus*


**(A/N Trent, Gwen, Courtney, Heather, Harold and LeShawna are since 2 years rangers in the zoo where LeShawna lives with her parents and little sister. It's all set 3 years after TDWT, they're all 20 now. This is a rewrite of the movie 'Zoop in India' so I made it 'Total Drama India'. I don't know if you guys know the movie, but I love it. Enjoy!)(Oh, and Noah and Courtney are a couple, I don't like the pairing but they were the only ones that fitted in the characters and it also had to fit in the story)**

It seems a normal day in Toronto Zoo. Courtney and Noah were talking (and kissing) while sitting on a bench. Heather was checking her make-up and Trent and Gwen were just walking hand in hand. Without the rangers knowing, someone opened the loft of the goats. The perpetrator quickly drove off in his car. One by one the goats left the loft. In less than 5 minutes the goats were spread around the entire area.

Noah and Courtney were the first to see the goats, they warned the others who took their bikes and a little later all the rangers crossed criss-cross through the zoo. They divided in two teams and each team searched in a portion of the site. They gig through the mud, they acrobat-like jumped over water puddles and banks and skidded through he turns. There was only one way that counts: the fastest.

Trent, LeShawna and Harold arrived at the tigers. "Okay, we're at the tigers now!'' Trent said panting in his microphone. "Ha, we already were" they heard Gwen's voice say but they didn't see her anywhere. Trent and the others stared around. Then they saw Gwen, Noah and Heather climbing down from a huge tree, using ropes. They jumped the last meters and landed alongside the other rangers.

"Did you see more goats?" Trent asked. "Yes, there at the birds and bears are still a few" Noah said  
>"Okay, you go to the birds, we go to the bears" Harold said. They all sprinted away except for Heather, she had to do her lipgloss. Noah quickly took her arm and dragged her along. There they go again, swinging from tree to tree and from cage to cage. Not any visitor had an idea of what happened above their heads. Only one little girl saw it. "Look mommy, people in the trees!" she called. Her mother looked up but the rangers were already gone. There only were some monkeys. "Those aren't people Daisy, those are monkeys" she said.<p>

The rangers climbed and scrambled through the zoo. In the trees they had a perfect view of the goats. The animals felt so familiar with the rangers that they didn't struggle when the rangers took them back to their loft. They didn't need much time till all the animals were safe again being locked in their lofts. Rangers sweeped the sweat from their faces.

Behind them they heard someone clapping. When they looked around they saw someone stepping out of a car. It was Duncan. He opened the gates. He wanted to test how fast the rangers could bring the goats back in their loft. Their mouths fell open but there was no sound. "Good work" he said "Nobody can catch animals as fast as you guys can!"

"Duncan, you're back!" Gwen yelled .  
><em>'Please, don't fall in love with him again' <em>Trent thought.

All the rangers ran up to him to give him a hug. Trent's stomach turned when he saw Gwen embracing Duncan. He was pretty happy to see Duncan again but also scared to lose Gwen to him again. When Duncan looked at him he simply waved. He tried his best to be nice.

"Tired of jail?" he asked. "Well, that's already two years ago, I was in India last year" He hugs both LeShawna and Harold. "But how does it go here? You guys still…?" Harold and LeShawna smiled at each other. "Yes, still….well, actually no, were just good friends now" LeShawna said. "But how…" Duncan wanted to ask but was cut off by Trent. "Wait a minute, why did you test us on how fast we can catch animals?" he asked. "Come with me, I'll show you"

Duncan took the rangers with him through the zoo. The most of them followed him silently and a little nervous. What would the problem be? Noah began to tell them all the facts he knew about India. Heather finally had time to do her mascara, now that she finished lipgloss.

Duncan stopped at a table. "I need you guys to get something in India" he said.  
>"India…" Courtney mused. She figured herself in the Indian jungle, between wild animals.<br>But Duncan went on. "Friends of mine lost…something. And they asked me to bring it back"

He took a couple of pictures from his backpack and showed them to the rangers. "These are my 'friends', they live in a small village in the jungle" The rangers took a good look at the pictures. They all were pictures of the jungle, the village, Duncan's friends and of course Duncan self.  
>LeShawna grabbed a picture which shows Duncan and an Indian boy."Who is that?" she asked.<br>"That's Bhadrak. He is the son of the headman and he's also a good friend of mine" 

"There's still something I don't understand" Trent said "What do you have to bring back to them. And why can't they do that themselves?" "They can't do that because the harvest failed. They're impaired and they have to work extra hard to still make some money. And that's why I offered them to do it myself". He puts the pictures back in his backpack and continues walking. Trent still isn't satisfied . "But wait Duncan" he says when they walk along the elephant cages. "What did they lose?" Duncan smiles mysterious and then says: "Elephants!"

It was silent for a moment. Nobody understood it. What would elephants have to do with it?  
>"Elephants?" Harold asked. "Yep, elephants" Duncan repeated. "Their elephants disappeared. In the forest. Nobody understands how it happened. Do you guys want to help me to bring them back?"<p>

Courtney immediately hooked her arm in Duncan's. "Elephants playing hide and seek? That has to be easy!" she said. Noah was as enthusiastic as Courtney. "What a chance to see the Elephas Maximus in his natural habitat!" he yells "Of course I'm coming!"

"The Elephas who?" Heather asked. "And he lives in a habitat? What is that?"

"The Elephas Maximus is the Latin name for Asian elephant" Noah told her. "And 'habitat' means environment, literally it means 'he inhabits', but…"

Gwen wasn't really interested in Noah's know-it's. She was worried about Trent. He wasn't himself. He acts grumpy and is not really nice to Duncan. Probably because of the whole 'Total Drama World Tour-thingy' between her and Duncan. She silently walks up to him. "It's over between me and Duncan" she whispers in his ear "or don't you trust me?" "I do trust you" he whispers back. It was true, he did trust Gwen but he didn't trust Duncan.

Gwen took Trent's hand in hers. "We already wanted to go on a holiday together. And I think India is beautiful" Trent sighed. "Alright then!"  
>"Duncan! We're coming too!" Gwen called. Duncan kindly winked at Gwen.<p>

"Ho" Heather said. "I do not know whether I have to go to such a primitive land. Do they have good hotels there? With a hairdryer in the bathroom? She steps aside from the rangers who go along"

"Tiptop" Harold said "Glad you stay here, someone has to clean all the cages and lofts and scoop all of the poop"

Actually, they weren't planning to do that but it worked.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll offer myself" She went back to the group.

Duncan laughed satisfied. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go pack your bags. We're going to India!" "To India!" the rangers shouted.

"Am I vaccinated?" asked Noah "There are so many nasty diseases there, like malaria, diarr.."  
>Courtney interrupted him "I must renew my passport ".<p>

"I'll take my laptop" Harold said "Time to make music! Jungle music of course"

Everyone walked towards the rangerhome. Only LeShawna was left behind. She had been quiet the whole time. And that's not something you expect from her. She had been quiet because she knew she couldn't come with them.

Gwen saw her. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I can't come with you guys. I have to go to Hamilton with my parents and Filo (her little sister)"

"Oh, that sucks" Gwen said. She puts an arm around LeShawna to comfort her. Then she sees the other rangers get into the rangerhome. She sprinted after them but turned around one more time.

"But Hamilton is pretty nice too" Gwen yelled.

LeShawna was left alone.


End file.
